Light God's Oracle
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Having forced to be some Light God's Oracle is really messed up, especially when he practically kidnapped me and FREAKING DIDN'T FEEL SORRY ABOUT IT! Having been practically dropped in front of hot, but weird guys, was not my day.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting some things as it sucks. I don't know where to put in the plot and here it is**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Light God's Oracle**

* * *

 _My knights... You all are to guard this girl. She will be the Oracle of the Light God. Feisty, rude but a nice girl. Treat her well. After you all gather together, she will appear. Help her adjust to your life._

All the 12 Holy Knights and the Pope woke up abruptly. Not believing that they just saw their Light God. They all woke up to prepare and hold a meeting, asking the others whether they heard the Light God or not. They all mostly argued to each other about different theories about the new Oracle and prepared for a banquet, approved by the Pope and the reluctant 'Pig' King who was 'persuaded'. The Hell Knight didn't bother coming even if his curiosity was nagging at him.

Then, they gathered in the church and surrounded where the symbol of the Light God, which was etched into the floor. They all lifted up their hands and used some holy magic to insert into the symbol. It lighted up and a bright momentarily blinded them.

A girl kneeling on the floor with odd clothes that seems a bit inappropriate yet at the same time, kind of modest. She opened her eyes and-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

Where am I? I've just been walking home from a nearby convenient store, buying some snacks and a milk tea bottle, when suddenly a light engulfed me. I'm just here, floating up here.

"Hera Crow" I heard, I spun around to see an almost Albus-too-many-middle-name-Dumbledore as he had a long beard, yet a hippe version as he has a crown of flowers on his head, using a fancy pansy gown.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I am the Light God of another world, other than your own, and I need your help as I could not interfere with human's lives." The Dumbledore look-alike said. I looked at him with disbelieve, as if he is a crack-pot.

"Then how do you rule the theory about the light engulfing you and nobody is in here except us?" The Light God or whatever, said. Mildly annoyed but not pissed.

"I'm also a crack-pot? And are you reading my mind?" I asked

"No and yes. Now, continuing on, the world is a lot different than yours. Their technologies are still back as they use carriages and horses to move around. Danger will be approaching and I need you to give out the word. I only can speak out every century and have been accumulating it, causing almost nobody except for a few, to even properly consider me as a real god" He said.

Before I can get to say a word, he continued on even quicker

"Well, I will gather all your belongings, and transfer everything there, convert your money and give you knowledge about what they should all know in 3 days. The rest is up to you. Bye~" He said and the world turned black. No, my eyes are still opened. But a bright light appeared once more and I soon felt the floor. I snapped open my eyes to see a bunch of weird, but good looking guys. The only thing I could say is

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

 **END!  
**

* * *

 **And so, I am thinking that all of the Knights are at least in their 20s**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm now really obsessed with** **Isekai and Tensei-themed mangas. I have a lot of them. The newest one was Dungeon Nursery, I guess. It's pretty hilarious. Actually, I like the game/fantasy themed mangas. There's this hilarious manga called 'Maou-jou de Oyasumi' where a captured Princess makes it her mission to sleep the best sleep ever, not caring that she is in a demon king's castle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Isekai-ed**

* * *

I stared at the bunch of admittedly hot guys surrounding me with an incredulous and furious expression. THAT OLD CRACKPOT JUST SENT ME TO WHO KNOWS WHERE! All my hard work at college will be a waste! I had worked so hard at my part-time jobs, just so I could pay for my college fees, but nooooo. That Dumbledore-wannabe just plucked me during my final year of college, and just left me here!

And what is with the blond girly-ass guy who kept on spouting some things about the Light God? Does he mean the crackpot hippie guy? So I asked him that, ignoring the faces of horror when they realised that I was talking about the guy who kidnapped me.

"Well of course I'll insult him. He practically kidnaps me during the important year of college, and just as I was about to finish! It was expensive!" I emphasized. I don't know how many times I just wanted to give up and make way for sleep, but no. I had to since my parents would only pay for half of the apartment and the college fees. With only just a part-time job, it was a back-breaking task for me to ever achieve such a thing.

"College? What is that?" The blond guy asked in confusion. I crossed my arms and legs, even more aware of the stares I've been getting from the dudes in here, and asked him a question that I desperately wanted to ask since getting here.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring his question. Some kid with overly-fancy clothes came out from the bunch of trees, holding out a hand for me to take and helped me up.

"We are in a kingdom called Forgotten Echo." He said. I paled. There were no such thing as that. Did that crackpot pick me up from one world and dropped me in another?

"Do you at least know Canada? America? Japan? Europe?" I asked desperately, denying the truth that was obviously there.

"What's that?" I groaned into the palm of my hands. With how developed this place is, they would've known about those continents.

I shook my head. "So...who are you guys?" I asked.

They started explaining about their religion on the Light God, their world, as well as their government. Ugh, I hate corrupted leaders.

I didn't accept my newest fate at all, but there's no way I'm able to get back because of all that voodoo magic. These people didn't even recognize Europe as it was messed up in the past. I wasn't in the past, so the only conclusion was that I was in another dimension, another world.

"So…." I started with a sigh. "Where do I begin."

* * *

So I was dragged by some people who seemed to be a nuns But their outfit seems more like a temple prostitute rather than a simple nun.

I requested a more conservative clothes, and barely any jewels and gems on them. Some began to protest, but conceded, but since they needed some time to make the clothes as I had an abrupt arrival, I borrowed some of the nun's clothes.

I kept having to lift the 'collar' of the dress up in order to hide my top boobs, as I was brought to some place I don't know where they were taking me. It seemed to have been a dining room. Sat in the center and on a gaudy seat was a fat king munching on a turkey's leg.

When he noticed us come in, he started screaming something I couldn't understand, due to him still eating and talking at the same time. I stared in disgust at the guy, he looked so much like a bulldog with those cheeks sagging.

"Your Highness, the most benevolent Light God had brought to us his oracle with his kindness. The Sun Knight thanks you for being the most generous in providing a banquet in order to celebrate his new child that had just arrived today. Unfortunately, we were under-prepared in receiving the oracle, but with your kindness, she may feel more welcomed." I had to squint at the 'Sun Knight'. He was super sparkly and his smile was bright. Even most of the others had to squint at him. He was really a sun, a really bright sun that would melt your eyes if you looked at it.

The King just snorted and grunted, ignoring us. But a guy came up to us.

"Ah, Prince, may I introduce you to the Light God's oracle." 'Sun Knight' extended his hands towards me. I waited, not getting it for a bit, before understanding that I have to take his hands.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. I am Hera Crow." I introduced myself awkwardly, cursing as best as I could. He smiled kindly before taking my hand and kissing it. Much to my bewilderment.

"It is very nice to meet the oracle chosen by the Light God." Yeah...chosen….

"Please, take a seat." He said, carefully putting a hand around my waist, but loosely so it barely touched it, and led me to my seat, away from the Knights and towards a seat that was nearby what seemed to be the royalty seat. There was a girl two years or so younger than me.

He pulled my chair for me and sat down next to the girl himself so he was seated between us both. Why looked awkwardly at my lap, why am I here.

I glanced around to see the Knights seated. But some of them were on the opposite side. I stared at them confusedly before I understood. I had been explained by them about their roles in this and the ones at the opposite side were definitely the 'Icy Faction'. It was such a bother.

But I felt poor for the guy who kept looking up. I knew that there was a problem with his neck from experience.

I popped my fingers, making it have a large cracking sound that the Crown Prince and the Sun Knight look at me with a terrified look in their face. I looked at them confusedly, but then realized that they thought I broke my fingers on purpose.

"Don't worry, just relaxing them. It's not broken" I said, making them look sceptical, but looked away to mind their own business.

I ate it slowly, not even sure whether or not I was eating it in a polite way. I had no business near a palace, nor near a church. I was an atheist, so I never really went into a church, nor believed in anything much unless I see it with my own eyes.

"Was the food to your liking?" I looked at the Sun Knight smiling at me. I nodded my head.

"Thank you for asking." I awkwardly spoke, as I felt that a nod wasn't enough. He smiled even brighter before minding his own business, much to my joy.

I poked at the food before eating it, trying to drown out the loud munching of Jabba the Hut. It was one of my pet peeves, so hearing him chew with his mouth open disgust me, make me feel lose my appetite. But it seems that the others had so much practice that they ignored him and talk with each other.

I want to get out…

* * *

I got my own room, fully paid for so I didn't have to worry about that. And as I was working for the church, I was to go to the Pope for some practice of some sort and was able to get payment for that.

A squire brought me to my room after the… banquet. I thanked him, making him look at me in wonder, and went into my room weirded out. The room was small, and I'm not sure whether all of my things will be able to fit in this room, because as I remember, the hippie was going to send my things and my money here, so there should be some problem.

I removed my shoes at the doorway and stepped on the floor, feeling how dirty it was, I headed out to find some cleaning supplies.

I got annoyed when there were no supplies around, so I asked somebody, who thankfully pointed it out to me. Opening the room full of supplies, I took out a bucket of water, a mop, a broom, a dustpan, a window wiper, a sprayer, a feather duster and a cloth before heading back to my room. Thankfully, I was able to retrace my step after some difficulties.

"Geez, do they not clean up?" I muttered, sweeping the floor. Cleaning between the furnitures that were already there, wiping the windows clean. I wanted a newspaper to be able to clean it up properly, but since these were the only things I could find, I filled in the water from the bathroom and sprayed at the window before cleaning it up, wiping the excess water with the cloth.

Once I deemed that it was clean, I sighed in relief. I dropped it near the doorway so it could dry off there after having to wash it with how dusty everything was. It might have been fairly clean, but not to my standard. I was the lazy type of prefers to do everything at once so I don't have to clean it up again in a long time.

The floor was definitely dirty due to how the others don't take off their shoes at the doorway. I didn't want to clean it up again from the dirt outside, so I left my shoes near the doorway after cleaning everything up.

I looked at the bed, hoping that it wasn't dusty and full of bedbugs. After careful inspection, I deemed it okay. The ancient era's hygiene stuff are barely there, so as a 21st centurian, it was filthy. I was used to clean stuff, and clean stuff shall I do.

I took off my borrowed clothes and slipped into the bed, wondering when my things would come.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Does anyone know what is the name of the Prince? If not, I'm just going to name him something. Maybe something with an L or a D, I dunno, he seems like that.**

 **Also, is centurian a thing? Cause it feels like it is. I dunno, I make up so many ridiculous words with my family, I don't know whether it is a real word or not.**


End file.
